Let's Take the Arts at Domino High
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Temporary On-hold] CHAPTER 3 UP [Shounen-ai: YxY,BxR,SxJ] {Some Téa bashing} Back to school...brings you the blues? Never fear, the Yu-Gi-Oh cast is here to join the 'fun! They all take "Arts" this semester, so watch everything fall apart! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: New Students

Princess Strawberry: Hello, everyone! I'm back again with the Yami/Yugi fairy tale fic! However, I'll do the format in a "class" way. Meaning they will be having a fairy tale performance in DRAMA class! 

Yami & Yugi: *cheers* YES! We're finally getting starred in a fairy tale fic! *do happy dance*

Yami Strawberry: Someone's high. Anyways, on with the fic!

Princess Strawberry: Wait! I want to thank 'shadowguardian' for putting me on the "Favourite Authors" list! *bows* And since I am in such a happy mood today, I will do the disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters I use in this fic. Yami/Yugi fluff, and maybe some Ryou/Bakura and Seto/Joey fluff. You will just have to read carefully and see! I am not even sure myself. O_____o Anyways, there will be some Téa bashing!

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking telepathically to Yami/

//Yami speaking telepathically to Yugi//

\Ryou speaking telepathically to Bakura\

\\ Bakura speaking telepathically to Ryou\\

~Scene change: __________~

*________'s Point of View*

((Us interrupting you for a few seconds))

Enjoy!

Drama Class: Fairy Tale

Chapter 1: New Students

"Yugi! Wake up! It is the first day of school! I am sure you do NOT want to be tardy!" Grandpa yelled from the kitchen. "You will be late if you don't! And breakfast is going to get cold soon!"

Upstairs in Yugi's room, Yugi groaned and turned over in his bed. It was a bit chilly when you get out of your bed in the morning. So Yugi chose to simply ignore his grandfather this morning, no matter if his perfect attendance school record is at stake. Speaking of school....

Yugi shot up in his bed suddenly. 'Shoot. I am going to be late for school!' He quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Clangors of noises could be heard all the way down in the kitchen as Yugi hurriedly combed his hair and brushed his teeth at the same time.

//You know, aibou...you should really wake up earlier so you won't rush in the morning.// Yami chuckled over their mindlink.

/......./ Yugi was too busy with his morning routines to even answer his yami, even if it is just thoughts. Yugi dressed himself quickly and ran to the stairs, grabbing his backpack and a piece of toast along the way. "Bye, Grandpa! See you after school!" Yugi's muffled voice called back as he ran out the door.

Grandpa looked after Yugi and sighed. His grandson is always the "get-up-late-in-the-morning" kind of person. Grandpa suddenly sensed someone behind him. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's me, Yami."

Grandpa breathed out with a sigh relief. He feared it was someone who came to rob their house. "Oh, Yami. Are you doing anything special today?"

Yami nodded his head, almost too eagerly.

"Well, what is it?" Grandpa asked impatiently.

Yami whispered something into Grandpa's ear, and a grin appeared on his face. "Okay, I give you consent. Good luck!"

~ Scene Change: At the school ~

"Hey, Yug'!" Joey yelled halfway across the school grounds. "How was summer?"

"I will tell you at homeroom or lunch or after school today, Joey!" Yugi waved to show he heard Joey, and walked towards the school building. He went to his locker and put his bag inside. Taking out only a binder filled with line paper and his pencil case, he walked to his homeroom, and sat in his already-decided seat.

((Me: I am not really sure about their schedule in Japan...but I am kind of changing it around a bit. You will see soon enough.))

The bell rang, signalling the start of class. The classroom's door slid open, and in walked his teacher. The class rose from their seats and bowed, saying, "Good morning, Kinomoto-sensai."

((Me: Anyone who reads Cardcaptor Sakura would know that her last name is Kinomoto. 

Yami Strawberry: Yes...my aibou is very bad with names. Especially Japanese ones.))

She nodded her head, and said "Good morning, class." The students sat down promptly. Since all the students are present, she continued speaking. "We have two new students today."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou exchanged glances. Who would transfer to Domino High School when it is only the first day of school?

The door slid open yet again, and two boys walked in. "May I introduce to you, Yami and Bakura." Kinomoto-sensai announced. The room was suddenly filled with gasps, swooning from girls because of two very hot boys standing in front of the room. Yugi and Ryou's jaws dropped open. Since when did their yamis take up education? They had told them that they hated school, and would never go to one for as long as they live...even though they are already 5000 years old.

//Surprised to see me, aibou?//

/Surprised? Shocked is more like it. You told me you hate school! So why the sudden change of mind?/

Yami fidgeted slightly at the front of the room, not that a whole lot of people noticed, with the exception of Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, Mai, Seto, and Duke. No, not Téa because she is busy goggling at Yami like the rest of the girls.

Meanwhile, Ryou was having a similar mind conversation with Bakura. \Why, of all times, did you have to show up at school, when summer vacation is just over?\ There was a trace of sarcasm and shock in those words.

\\ Well, my dear hikari, I saw bruises on your arm that did not come from me. And I decided to take that to a more personal level. Joining your school.\\

\But why did...\

\\ The Pharaoh join the school, too? Simple. He and his hikari are like us, Ryou. Two words. In love.\\

\I take it they haven't confessed to each other yet? They don't know how each other feels, but are struggling to maintain their cool in front of each other.\

A nod from the other end confirmed Ryou's thoughts. \\ Very smart, as usual. It's up to us to play matchmakers...\\

\...again.\ Bakura flashed a grin to Ryou very quickly, then turned his attention back at the class.

"Hey, they look like Yugi Motou and Ryou Bakura!" someone shouted out of the blue. There was a sudden scrape of metal as students pushed back their chairs to see the truth themselves. And then the classroom was filled with gasps again, this time the teacher accompanied them. Kinomoto-sensai composed herself well enough and caught the class's attention once more. 

"Ahem," she coughed. "As classmates to these new students, you all should be on your best behaviour and treat them nicely. And as for the guides for them..." The class waited with bated breath as the teacher scanned the room for possible leaders, wondering who would be the lucky two teens. "...will be Yugi Motou and Ryou Bakura." Some of the students groaned, and it was mostly girls. "Since you all look alike so much, you won't be getting lost in the corridors too often. Now, Yami, take a seat beside Yugi. And Bakura, go take a seat beside Ryou." Yami and Bakura "glided" over to their seat and winked at their hikaris before sitting. Yami mouthed, "I'll tell you later," and turned back to face the front of the room.

"All right," Kinomoto-sensai clapped her hands gleefully. "Yami, you will be taking the same classes as Yugi, and Bakura, you will be taking the same classes as Ryou, too! Just so we don't get messed up with which and which," she added hastily.

They nodded and the bell rang. "Grab your books everybody! Head to your designated courses and make sure you go to the correct rooms!" Kinomoto-sensai shouted after them. She remembered that in the previous years, students had gotten lost when they were going to class. They had barged right in when some teachers were teaching...and it was quite embarrassing.

Once they were out of the classroom and the bustling corridors, Yami turned to Yugi and asked him, "Since I am taking the same classes as you, dare I ask what you are taking?"

Yugi smiled. He loved it when Yami is being so soft. "I am taking The Arts. Including music, visual art and...drama." He nodded a bit sheepishly. "I don't know why I took drama, considering the fact that I am always stuck with the role being short people. But The Arts contained music and visual art, and I like them very much. I guess it is a two out of three thing. I hope you don't mind?" he added anxiously.

Yami shook his head to indicate no. "Who else is taking The Arts?"

Yugi ticked off his fingers. "Ryou and his yami, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Mai, and...Téa." He frowned slightly. Brightening immediately, he exclaimed, "Anyways, we don't want to be late for our very first class! Let's see...the drama should be right......." he paused to check the room number. ".......here! Come on everybody!" 

They entered the room just as the teacher clapped for the class's attention. Lots of people took The Arts this year, because the room was packed with students and there was hardly any breathing places left, let alone standing places. 

Bakura got a wicked idea, and to pretend nothing happened, he shrugged. "Looks like we will have to piggy-back our hikaris. Come on, Ryou." Ryou climbed on to Bakura's back and settled contently before looking at the teacher. 'This is going to be so much fun.' Bakura thought.

Yugi and Yami looked a bit horrified. They expect Yami to piggy-back Yugi? But quite personally and honestly, they didn't mind one bit. Yami got on to one knee and Yugi climbed on to his back hesitantly. Feeling at ease after a few moments, he giggled to let Yami know he could straighten up now. Yami nearly melted at the sweet sound, but was determined to last out until they reached home.

"Attention, class! I will assign you an assignment today, and it will be due in two months time." The students' jaws dropped open yet again. Two months!? Since when did teachers become so nice? The class found out the reason when the teacher continued, "Could you all get into groups of ten and I will give you your topics."

There was a flurry of movement as the students found their friends and rounded themselves into ten. Obviously, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Seto, Duke, Mai, and Téa were together in a group again. They waited patiently until the other students finished.

The teacher clapped for attention again. "All right, everyone. This assignment is based on fairy tales. You may choose which fairy tale you want, but everyone in the group must get a part. If there is more than ten characters you choose to 'display' in your presentation, choose the person that has the least lines in it. Remember, let everyone have a chance at this. I am looking forward for all your presentations in two months time!"

The gang huddled together for a discussion. 

"We should do either Sleeping Beauty or Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!" Téa squealed in delight. 

The rest of the gang looked at each other dubiously. They had expected her to suggest something like this, but were still a bit surprised and shocked. But since they can't come up with another idea that she might approve of, they went along with the idea. But now the question is...which one should they do for their presentation?

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress's Notes:

Princess Strawberry: And there is your question of the day. Which fairy tale theme should they do? Sleeping Beauty, or Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?

Yami Strawberry: Hey, congrats, aibou! I never expected you to write so much stories!

Princess Strawberry: Humph. Oh, you are helping a lot. *sarcastically*

Yami: Wee! I like! Yami/Yugi fluff! But you just have to make Bakura and Ryou play matchmakers AGAIN! You make us look like wimps or something like that!

Yugi: *nods* Yeah! You are so mean! *wails*

Princess Strawberry: Oh, I am so sorry, Yugi! *throws arms around his neck* I didn't mean that! It is just part of the plot. You know, how the plot goes! Just play along with it, and I promise you a very fluffy chapter very soon. Either in here or my other fic. (Peaches and Chocolate)

Yugi: Really? *hopeful eyes*

Yami Strawberry: Yes. *answers because Princess Strawberry melted under those eyes* Please read and review! Or we won't update! *threatens with flamethrower*

Yugi: *O_____________________________O* NO! Don't threaten the reviewers! They won't review at all! Just ask them nicely. Review, onegai? *puppy dog eyes*

~Ja


	2. Chapter 2: Deciding then Another Class

Princess Strawberry: All right, the votes are in. Looks like Sleeping Beauty wins. And I got three more people who put me on their "Favourite Authors" list! Thank you to YumiYa, paperlilac, Ni-chan and Michi-chan!

Yami Strawberry: I think I know why we have so little reviews for this type of story. I mean fairy tales.

Yugi: Really? Why?

Yami: Oh? I never realized you were so smart. *grins*

Yami Strawberry: *glares* Humph. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I think that it is the idea that fairy tales are suited for little kids, and when you grow up, you dislike it more. Of course, I wouldn't know; I am three thousand years old, yet I take on the appearance of a fifteen year old! By the way, I propose that we change the title so it won't be so obvious that we are doing fairy tales.

Princess Strawberry: *grins mischieviously* Oh, yeah? Okay, I agree with you on the idea that we should change the title. But...you also have the brain size of a pea, the knowledge of a first grader, vocabulary of a grade twelve student, and wisdom of an extremely old man. That is a very odd combination. They don't balance out each other, you realize that?

Yami Strawberry: *growls* You are so dead! *gives chase*

Yugi: *yells after them* Hey, Yami Strawberry! You can't kill Princess Strawberry! All her hard work would be ruined, especially that she got nine reviews for her first shot at this! And she won't finish the Yami/Yugi fluff she promised us!

Yami: Err, aibou? I think that's why she wrote the plot for this chapter down. *thrusts papers under Yugi's nose* Here. She wrote here specifically that you are supposed to type it up.

Yugi: AGAIN!? I already typed up her "Cinderella in Yu-Gi-Oh! Syle!" chapter three and she still does this to me? She is _mad_. Mad, I tell you! Why can't you type it up?

Yami: *shrugs* She doesn't trust me with her computer. She thinks I am going to make it explode or something like that.

Yugi: Oh. . Well, I will type this up on one condition...

Yami: And that condition is...?

Yugi: You have to say the disclaimer.

Yami: *grumbles* Fine. Princess Strawberry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters she uses in this story except the teachers - with the help from some reviewers, of course. Just a little warning...do I have to say this?

Yugi: YES.

Yami: *sighs* This fic contains yaoi/shounen-ai fluff between Ryou and Bakura, me and Yugi, and Seto and Joey. Happy now?

Yugi: -^.^-

~*~"Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking telepathically to Yami/

//Yami speaking telepathically to Yugi//

\Ryou speaking telepathically to Bakura\

\\ Bakura speaking telepathically to Ryou\\

~ Scene Change: ________________~

*_______'s Point of View*

((Us interrupting you for a few seconds))

Let's Take the Arts at Domino High

Chapter 2: Deciding then Another Class

"Well?" Téa asked impatiently. "What do you think? Just choose one!"

They looked at each other and the same thought shot through their minds. Téa is totally obsessed with this upcoming assignment. Well, there should not be any harm in this at all...

//What do you think, aibou?//

/Um...I don't know. Both fairy tales are famous and are well-known. I guess I prefer the Sleeping Beauty one./

//Really? Okay, I am going to agree with you, since I don't know any of them.// Yugi giggled again.

"Me and Yami want to do the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale." Yugi announced when his fit of giggles went away. The others looked at him awkardly. The little boy was just having a giggling fit in the middle of the class? But what made him do such a thing?

"Whoa, too much questions. Reel back," Joey joked, following his words by actions. Unfortunately for him, or Seto, depending on your point of view, he fell backwards right into Seto's open arms. "Umpf." Joey's muffled voice cried as he hit the "target".

"GET off, puppy dog," Seto growled loudly, pushing Joey forward again. He hit Tristan on the side, and nearly became a set of dominoes, crashing each other down. Tristan couldn't take the impact of Joey falling on top of him, so he crashed into Duke, who in turn fell on top of Mai, and she tumbled on Yugi. Yugi cried out, and as he fell, he took Yami along with him, so that their faces were only mere inches apart. Their cheeks were immediately coloured with a bright red. Now only Ryou, Bakura, Téa and Seto are the only ones left standing. Seto looked smug at what he had done, and Téa was looking unhappy. Possibly the fact that Yami wasn't lying on top of her kind of - scratch that - greatly disappointed her. ((-Yami: Ugh, why did Princess Strawberry write that? I mean, that is totally disgusting. -Yugi: I so agree with you.)) Ryou and Bakura sweatdropped, and stared at each other with an eyebrow raised.

\What just happened?\

\\ Looks like they were talking through their mind link...and were not very aware that they are still in class.\\

\...right.\

\\ So...what are we doing for the presentation?\\

\Um, how about Sleeping Beauty? It would be the perfect opportunity for Yami and Yugi to admit to each other. But...Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs holds the same chance. So which one do you want?\

\\ How about Sleeping Beauty? They already voted for that, so why not.\\

\Okay.\ "Hey, you guys? Me and Bakura decided to do Sleeping Beauty as well."

A jumble of murmurs arose from the group. Mainly the words repeated were, "okay, they have decided on their topic, but what about us?" Finally Joey gave up. "Ungh, what the heck. Just go along with their idea and choose the characters."

Yugi was shocked. "Joey!" he exclaimed. "You can't be serious as to doing whatever we want to do! After all, you have a part in the play too!"

"I was just kidding, Yug'," Joey grinned. "All right...I do prefer Sleeping Beauty anyways."

"Sounds good to me," Tristan agreed whole-heartedly.

"Did everybody figure out their play yet?" Keiko-sensai called out. Most of the groups nodded, excluding Yugi's group, of course. "All right, I am going to take down your topics. Tell me when I come to your group." The students nodded again.

"So," Téa asked the remainder of the group, concentrating on Duke, Mai, and Seto. "What's it going to be, guys?"

"Since you put it that way, I think I am going to go along with the Sleeping Beauty theme, too," Mai sighed, defeated.

"Count me in!" Duke chimed in.

Now everyone in the group looked at Seto. He was the only one left to choose, but he doesn't really stand a chance. They stared at him expectantly, waiting for a response. None came. That is, until Joey whispered something in Yugi's ear and he smirked at it. Seto Kaiba, the well-composed Seto Kaiba, became a little nervous and fidgeted. What are they going to do to him?

"Let's go Yug'!" Joey shouted. "Turn on the charm!"

The others were confused. What charm? The answer came soon enough.

Yugi walked up to Seto, and with big, imploring eyes, looked at Seto. Seto gulped. This is not going well. Not at all. Yugi's lips turned into a pout.

"Come on, Seto," Yugi whined. "Choose the fairy tale...Please?" The big chibi eyes were back.

Inside Seto's head, he was chanting a mantra. 'Don't look into the eyes. Don't look into the eyes. Don't look...AARGH!!! This is hopeless!' "All right! All right! All right!" he shouted out loud. "There is really no point of me choosing anyways....there is like all of you against one! Just do Sleeping Beauty, okay?" he glared at the group.

There was silence. Someone had to break the ice. And who better do it than Joey. He gave a triumphant cheer. "Oh yeah, Yug'! Yer the man! Un huh!" 

The teacher passed by. "What's the topic, kids?" she asked.

"Sleeping Beauty," Téa told her firmly. The teacher scribbled that down on the clipboard she was carrying. She nodded when she was done. "Okay. Now pick who plays which role."

Bakura suddenly got another wicked idea. I have no idea how they get into his head...I guess they just pop up somewhere, in the most unexpected places. "Ooh...can we choose by picking straws?" he asked eagerly, trying not to arouse suspicion. But too bad, Ryou knows him too well.

\Just what are you up to, Bakura?\

\\ Blending in a bit of magic so that they would end up with the roles that would suit them perfectly.\\

\...I see.\

\\ You will soon enough.\\ Bakura finished making the straws, holding the coloured end tightly in his fist. He turned back to the group and said, "Okay, here are the choices. The colour Black would represent the evil person. (He meant Mistress Maleficent - the Fairy of Darkness) The colour red represents the first fairy - Mistress Fauna, green represents the second fairy - Mistress Flora, and blue would represent the third fairy - Mistress Merryweather. As for the prince - Prince Philip, the colour would be yellow, and purple for the princess - Princess Aurora. The father of the princess - King Stefan - would have the colour orange, and the mother of the princess - the Queen - would have the colour pink. The narrator and the props director would have the colour brown. If any one of you pulls out brown and matches with the other person, decide amongst yourselves who is who. You all got me?" They nodded. "Oh, and also, one of the person that is either the narrator or the props director would have to be the father of the prince - King Hubert. So, who is willing to be the first victim of the draw?" he smirked evilly.

"I'll go!" Téa squealed. She skipped all the way towards Bakura, who looked kind of scared, and jumped up and down when she reached him. "Let me pick now!" she demanded, motioning towards his head that held the straws.

'Okay, it's Téa, she is perfect for the evil person job.' The Ring glowed dully, but nobody noticed it except Ryou. "Sure, Téa," Bakura said brightly. "Choose your pick."

'Please let it be the princess. Please let it be the princess.' a mantra chanted inside Téa's mind. She finally decided on one and picked it out. She stared at the coloured straw end in a mixture of anger and shock. It was black.

The rest of the group looked on silently, awaiting for her reaction. They were right...

All hell broke loose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Téa screamed out loud, alarming the rest of the class.

"Ms. Gardner!" the teacher warned. "Behave yourself!"

"Yes, Keiko-sensai," Téa said, slightly calmer. The rest of the students went back to whatever they were doing before they were interrupted. Yugi's group approached Téa with more caution than they show.

"Okay, Kaiba," Bakura sneered. "Your turn to pick."

And out came an orange straw. King Stefan.

"Joey," Bakura continued.

Joey grinned and mouthed, "Wish me luck." to his friends (except Téa) and picked...a pink straw. That made him the Queen. His eyes widened considerably. He was the Queen, and Seto Kaiba was the......King. Seto was stunned into silence too. To break the silence, Bakura resumed his duties and held out his hand to Mai, but not before he snickered at the pair's "fortunate" turn of events.

Mai picked out a brown straw, and Duke had the same thing. Those two huddled for a discussion on who is going to be narrator and props director. Every now and then you could hear arguments arise from that little corner.

Bakura now shoved his head under Tristan's nose and snarled, "Make your choice before I clobber you," and he picked out a straw with a trembling hand. Red. Tristan sighed. Today was really not his day.

The only ones left were Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura himself. And the only straws left were purple, yellow, blue, and green. Bakura mumbled a soft spell so that Yugi would pick purple and Yami would pick yellow. "Here Yugi," Bakura said gently, which of course frightened Yugi a little because he knew that Bakura was not this kind. "Choose a straw."

After a moment's hesitation and a bit of Yami's encouragement, Yugi picked out a straw and the result was...((Me: Everybody say this with me.))...purple. Which meant the princess. Yugi almost fainted out of pure shock when he got the role of a girl.

"It's your turn, Pharaoh," Bakura sneered out the last word. When Yami looked uncertainly at the straws, Bakura tempted him by saying, "What's the matter, Pharaoh? Scared?"

That did it. Yami glared hard at Bakura and picked out a yellow straw. Meaning he was the...prince. 

"Want to pick, Ryou?" Bakura asked, turning so he was facing his aibou. Ryou shook his head.

"There is only two more straws left, and they are both fairy roles. I see no point." Bakura nodded at his logic.

"I see your point."

The bell rang at that time. "Class is over for now, class," Keiko-sensai shouted before anyone left the room. "Make sure you have all your roles all written down so when you come in again next class, we can get started right away. The scripts will be handed out next class. Class dismissed."

The students made a mad dash to the exit and headed in different directions. Yami and Bakura checked their schedules. They almost groaned in agony.

It was Music.

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Yugi: I can't believe this! I go through this whole thing, and I still end up being the princess! But oh well. At least there are advantages. I can rehearse the play with Yami even when we are at home! ^.^

Yami: ...right. There isn't really anything to add to the Authoress' Notes, because Princess Strawberry hasn't really written it down...but we'll make it up 'cause the opening notes were so long.

Yugi & Yami: Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Instruments and Yamis Don't M...

Princess Strawberry: Sorry for the extremely late update, minna-san! I was having writer's block for the bottom half of my story. 25 reviews...a big improvement. Thank you! Also to Kayla Motou for putting me on the "Favourite Authors" list! Oh, and I've decided to turn Music into Band because I play in Band! ^.^

~*~ "Speaking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi speaking telepathically to Yami/

//Yami speaking telepathically to Yugi//

\Ryou speaking telepathically to Bakura\

\\ Bakura speaking telepathically to Ryou\\

~ Scene Change: _____________~

*______'s Point of View*

((Us interrupting you for a few seconds))

And on with the story!

Let's Take the Arts at Domino High

Chapter 3: Instruments and Yamis Don't Mix

The corridor was packed with students. People jostled each other and caused books to fall from their arms and on to the floor. No apologies could be heard as the busy chatter of students bounced off the walls loudly. The Yu-Gi-Oh cast squirmed their way down the stairs and gasped for air when they entered the Music room. Specifically the Band room.

The yamis' eyes widened in surprise as different sizes and colours of cases and instruments filled their sight. This place was humongous! A drum set along with other percussion instruments were neatly placed in a corner. Cupboards, or shelves, whichever you prefer to call them, were covered every inch by cases of brown, black, and gold. Bakura made an attempt to go over and grab one, but Ryou tugged on his jacket, hissing, "Behave yourself. Don't touch anything. And most importantly, don't get me in trouble." Bakura made a mental note to himself that he shouldn't touch anything when Ryou is around, where he can boss him around.

The teacher, Kari Kamiya, came out of her room office. She was stunning pretty, with shoulder-length light brown hair and dark red eyes. Her outfit of the day was a a sweater with pink, white, magenta, and blood red stripes. The shirt set off her eye colour. She wore black pants with black half-inch high heels. 

"Welcome, students!" she said brightly, her eyes gleaming with interest. "Who was here last year?"

All of them raised their arms except for Yami and Bakura. 

"So we have two new students," Kamiya-sensai observed. "Well, who is your guide through the school?"

The two yamis pointed to their hikaris.

The teacher nodded. "Then you will play the instruments they play, unless you know how to play anything else. Everyone else, sit in your sections."

Yugi took a seat behind the Drums; Yami sat beside him protectively. Ryou was in the percussion section as well, but he was in charge of the Bells. Duke was in the Tuba section, Mai played French Horn. Joey was in the Baritone seat along with some other students. Tristan was flirting with some girl in the trombone section. Seto himself plays the clarinet. Tea trudged towards the trumpet section, the frown still evident on her face. Obviously she didn't get over her disappointment yet. 

Kari handed out some sheets to the students save the yamis. She told them to fill it out, and this is what it says:

Music Quiz:

1. What is your favourite instrument? ___________________

2. If you could choose, would you prefer Strings or Band? ___________________

3. Give me three good reasons about why I shouldn't kick you out of my class right now. ________________________________________________________________________________________________

4. Name three Italian music terms and the English meaning. ________________________________________________________________________________________________

5. Name the four clefs. _____________________________________

6. How many spaces and lines are there in a (fill in blank)? ____________________________

7. Name four groups of musical instruments and give an example of each. ________________________________________________________________________________________________

8. Do you play any instruments outside of this classroom? (If yes, name it.) _________

((Me: You guys could try it out too. State in your review!))

Heavy scribbling were heard as pencils flew across the piece of paper. Yugi paused in thought, nibbling on the eraser end of his pencil as he chose the best possible answer to question three. Yami thought this was adorable. But he couldn't just sit here and do nothing all day. He leaned over to look at the paper. His light had already completed the rest of the questions, and just needed one more reason for Kamiya-sensai about not to kick him out of her class. What Yugi wrote next shocked Yami tremendously. He scribbled:

"Because a person I love here share the same interest as me, and I would hate to leave that person alone."

"Time's up!" Kari stated. "Give me all your papers." 

Everyone got up, excluding Yami and Bakura, and quietly handed Kamiya-sensai their "test" paper. That was the magic of the teacher. She can keep the class quiet without raising her voice. She had complete control, yet she wasn't the mean type.

Joey worriedly walked over to the Percussion section with the rest of the gang trailing behind him. Yami cocked an eyebrow in confusion. What were they thinking walking over here? Didn't the teacher stated that they were supposed to stay in their seats? He was bewildered; that is, until Joey assured him that they won't get in trouble. 

"Yo, Yug'," Joey asked anxiously, "what was the answer to question five? I don't think I got it right...and I know you always get this stuff right."

"Oh...well let me see," Yugi stared off into space for a few moments, then exclaimed, "Oh, it's the one about the clefs, right?"

Joey nodded.

"The correct answer would be treble, bass, alto, and tenor clefs." Yugi answered promptly.

Joey punched the air. "YES!"

"Mr. Wheeler!" Kamiya-sensai said sharply. "Please, we are in class, so behave yourself!"

Joey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Good," Kari nodded. "Well, getting back to what I was saying........" her voice droned on and on, boring the students half to death.

Tristan ignored her and turned to Yugi. "What about question six? What did you get for that?"

"There are four spaces and five lines in a staff." Yugi replied abruptly, without having to think.

"And question seven?" This time it was Duke.

Yami couldn't take it anymore. What did they think his hikari was!? An answering machine? ((Me: No, not the phone type. As in a person who always answers things without having to think...)) The former Pharaoh stood up, scaring them by the darkness that radiated off him. "What is the meaning of this!? My hikari is not a slave to you people! He doesn't have to answer all your ridiculous questions!" he growled.

A small tug at his school uniform jacket made Yami's eyes turn back to its original shade. His features softened as he faced Yugi. "What is it, Little One?"

The response he got was simple. "I don't mind." He turned back to his friends. "I'm sorry. Yami is just over protective sometimes. What was your question again, Duke?"

"Oh," he blinked his eyes back to focus and repeated his request.

"Woodwind; flute. Brass; tuba. Strings; violin. Percussion; drums." Yugi reeled off.

The group applauded him loudly, and that caused the younger to blush in embarassment. Kawaii!!!!

//I don't understand, aibou. Why did you let them do it?// Yami scolded his other half mentally.

/Because they would never have a break until they get the right answer. They wouldn't wait until the teacher gave the paper back to them; they would ask me instead. And I always comply./

//...right.//

/Good, since that's settled, can we quit this conversation? Kamiya-sensai is looking at us.../

And he was right. She was looking at them like they had grown two extra heads. Yugi waved cheerfully at the teacher while Yami sweatdropped.

'Okay, let's get this straight. Why would a perfect student like Yugi doze off in class at the same time as that look-alike of his? What was his name again? Oh yes, Yami.' Kamiya-sensai mused. She snapped out of her train of thoughts when the task at present projected in her mind.

"All right class. I know this is the first day back, and what is the first day of school without surprises? Everyone get their instruments and let's get playing!" 

The class cheered and grabbed the cases and the music books. Yami and Bakura looked at them walking quickly around the room. Some were sticking this type of silver thing in a bin that was filled with a liquid. Some were using some sort of white square to wipe to silver thing. 

\\ Ah, don't mind me being rude, but what the hell is that silver thing people are holding in their hands?\\

\Hmm? Don't swear, Bakura. Especially when the teacher is here.\

Bakura rolled his eyes mentally. \\ *snort* Yeah, whatever. So can you answer my question?\\

\Fine. Be rude. Those "silver things" as you call it are mouthpieces. The instruments that you blow in like Brass and Woodwind use these pieces to help them make a sound.\

"Oh." They both switched back to reality.

Yugi was asking Yami to get the drum book for him. Yami looked confused, so Ryou went with him, leaving Bakura and Yugi alone in the percussion section. An awkard silence hung in the air (in that area, that is) until Ryou's cheerful voice broke it.

"Here you go, Yugi," the thick book was handed over.

"Thanks, Ryou," Yugi smiled. Then he added as he noticed the hurt look on his other's face, "you too, Yami. Think I would forget you?" 

Yami's cheeks glowed a slight pink. He shook his head hurriedly, hoping that the blush would go away.

"Let's warm up," Ryou suggested. "Which piece do you want to practise?"

"Hmm...give me a minute," Yugi flipped through the pages, looking for a good starter-off. "How about this one? Number fifty-six."

It was "Old MacDonald Had a Band".

Yugi grabbed his drum-sticks and positioned himself for the snare drum. His foot connected with the bass, and tested it out. Still in perfect condition. Ryou had the sticks in his hands already and were hitting the keys. Still sounded sharp. They nodded at each other four times and began to practise.

After a few more hits, Kamiya-sensai called them for a stop. "Does everyone remember the A Flat Scale?" 

Everyone bobbed their heads in unison.

"Good, because we're starting off with that!" 

The room was suddenly filled with a beautiful noise that Yami and Bakura had never heard before. It was fascinating to hear it; it was soothing and calming to the soul. Well, except for one certain trumpet player who went by the name of Tea Gardner. There was something to it as the class, instrument, and teacher all worked together in harmony to produce that perfect sound. The two spirits stared at their lights. The steady tapping of the drum echoed in Yami's mind. The sharp yet intelligent sound of the bells reached Bakura's ears like the steady flow of water of a stream. 

All too soon, the music stopped. The yamis opened back their eyes to see that the teacher was handing out manuscripts with black dots and lines on them. They stole a glance at the title. It read "Genki no SHAWAA".

((Me: Yes, I realize that the song is the ending theme for the Duelist Kingdom series (Part 2). I figured out part of it on the piano, but not quite the whole thing.))

"For this song," Kamiya-sensai continued speaking as she handed out the music. "We need a vocal. Anyone got a good idea for this singer?"

Joey's arm shot into the air immediately.

"Yes, Mr. Wheeler?"

"I vote Yugi."

The class began to applaud and the said boy began to blush from embarassment again.

"Any objections?" the teacher asked. But the response was quite obvious, is it not? "I guess not. Yugi, come up here." Yugi walked up to the teacher meekly. He stopped and looked up at Kamiya-sensai, her gentle eyes seemed to smile at him. 

"Here's the lyrics. I only have one copy; the other one is stashed in my binder somewhere...so don't lose this!" she smiled. A grateful pat on Yugi's back was given before he retreated to his stool. On his way back he heard cat-calls and whistles. Comments like "I can't wait to hear him sing" reached his ears and his face turned to a plump red tomato.

"And," Kari called over the murmurs and mumbles, "if this song turns out well, we'll perform it on Music Night."

More celebration followed after that. Suddenly a loud clash interrupted the middle of the festives. Yami and Bakura looked stunned. Crap. Caught red-handed.

Yami was fooling around with the snare drum. Bakura was randomly hitting the keys while Ryou wasn't looking. Then, quite out of "accident", the yamis found themselves in a mess they couldn't get out just be pleading. Not that that ever worked on anybody. The snare drum's tuning wrapping had snapped, creating a loud noise. Bakura, he hit the end, and I mean the end, too hard, and the key flew out of its proper place, hitting him squarely between the eyes.

"IIIITTTTTAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed, clutching his face.

Yami was just sitting there, looking shocked and feeling numb.

Kamiya-sensai was fighting to keep her anger down; her face was contorted with pain, probably dealing with her inner self.

The hikaris were looking simply furious. The expression on their face told them everything they needed to know.

"Yami / Bakura," they whispered in a deadly voice. "What have I told you about touching things when you are unsupervised?" 

Their dark counterparts gulped. This doesn't look good at all.

Not good at all.

~ To be Continued ~

Authoress' Notes:

Princess Strawberry: You people are bored out of your mind with this chapter, ne? This was mostly descriptions, that's why I had writer's block. But read and review, people! Flames are okay! This sucked anyways...

P.S. You know the lemon I said I would be writing? Yeah, that's the one. I'm kinda stuck on it right now, so don't expect it to be up so soon! Gomen nasai if everyone is so anticipated to read it!


End file.
